Viktor and Lulus adventures!
by imara the goddess of love
Summary: Viktor's built a wonderful machine! A machine that could turn the tides between Noxus and Demacia! One that could end the century old conflict and help his glorious evolution! However, he needs a power source, and cant seem to find one...until Lulu finds him. Join a most unusual duo as they traverse Rune-terra on..."wild" adventures. Contains lemons in the future!
1. Chapter 1

((Hello everyone! Welcome to Viktor and Lulus adventures! This story revolves around Viktor and lulu, who will be the main characters. I hope you enjoy their adventures and please remember to leave comments on what you think. Anything helps!))

* * *

"A wise man once said, to survive in this world, one needed to be balanced and steadfast. One must always be determined, determined enough to prevail, determined enough to push past the worlds boundaries and come out on top. That man is now dead. Where were his ideals when he needed them most? Where were his beliefs and his faith at the greatest moments in his life? The answer to that? They were never there. Remember, Noxians, that to truly survive and thrive in this world, you must be strong. Strength, above all else! STRENGTH, FOR NOXUS!" A roar of voices erupted like a volcano as the speech came to a close, cheers mixed with joyous cries as their grand general walked off the stage. "Another beautifully executed speech milord. The carriage is waiting for you just outside." Swain nodded to his assistant, limping away from the stage and towards an awaiting carriage, whose horses seemed uneasy in the poorer districts of Noxus. " general!"

Both Swain and his assistant turned to regard the voice that had spoken, eyes falling upon a dirty young boy, with ragged clothes and dirt caked skin. In the boys hands were a meager 3 coins, dirty and most likely all the boy had. Even so, the young boy took tentative steps forward, blushing as he shyly offered the coins up to Noxus most powerful leader. "S-strength! F-for Noxus!" The boy said, glancing away from the two men. Swain eyed the boy and then the coins. Reaching out with one hand, Swain plucked the coins from the dirty hands of the boy, turning them over in his own, examining them. "What is your name, child?" Caught off guard by the question, the dirty boy stuttered out his name. "My n-name is Julian, sir."

"Tell me, Julian, are these three, meager coins all you have?" A shy nod was swains only response. "You have done Noxus a great service by giving these to me. They in themselves may be small, but as Demacia falls, and as our riches grow, these coins will be shining among the many treasures we have. Run along, Julian, back to your family or wherever you came from. In time, you will join the army, where you will strive. I will not forget this act any time soon." Julian seemed to overflow with joy, nodding his head rapidly before saluting and running off, squealing happily. "Come, Caldwell, we have many things to do. Do not dilly dally." Caldwell nodded, following after Swain, surprised by his actions. As they both entered the carriage, Caldwell could not help but eye Swain curiously, silently asking him a dozen questions. Swain was not oblivious to this, and behind his bandana, it was clear he frowned. "Of course I was lying. 3 meager coins? Useless." Swain growled, tossing the coins out the window, onto the cold pavement, where the poor would most likely kill each other for it.

Caldwell chuckled lightly, nodding his head. "Of course. Forgive me for thinking otherwise." Swain grunted, clearly moving on from the topic. "Earlier you said something about executions. How are they going? I have reason to believe a group of Demacians were captured and brought here, thrown into the pits correct? If I remember correctly, I ordered for them to be executed. Urgot was growing tired of the same old, rebellious peasants." Caldwell tensed at this, shifting uneasily in his seat. "Well...I know you ordered for them to be executed, however, the group of Demacians consisted of 3 women and 3 men. I thought it to be best if they were thrown into the pits, so they the other prisoners could enjoy themselves. What's worse then to be used up by hundreds of restless prisoners, with nothing to release them? Forgive me for disobeying your orders, I simply thought you would be more pleased knowing they were...in safe hands."

Swain did not reply for a long while, only the sound of the carriage rattling its steady way to the grand palace reaching Caldwell's ears. "You are a smart man, Caldwell...a very smart man. As a smart man I would advise you leave such decisions to me and me alone. I will not throw you into the pits with the Demacians this time, as you are a asset I do not hope to lose. Make another mistake like this again, however, and I'm sure the pits will greet you with open arms." Caldwell nodded, mouth suddenly dry as the threat hung in the air. Swain was a tactical mastermind, someone who knew how to get from point A to point B in the swiftest, most reliable way possible, even if that meant tearing apart the whole of Rune-terra and throwing child after child into the pits of hell. One lousy assistant being disposed of was not a big loss, or any loss for that matter. Speaking of losses, Swain was growing tired of the losses of his army. Battle after battle, it seemed like the Noxians lost more than they gained. It was a nuisance, a problem needing to be dealt with. A problem a newfound acquaintance promised Swain he could fix. Swain did not like promises, he liked to see progress. Empty words would not help end the war between two kingdoms, nor would it make the land fertile enough for farming.

Looking out the small glass window, Caldwell saw the palace approaching. "We have arrived, sir. Would you like me to take you to him?" Swain's silence was answer enough. As soon as the carriage stopped moving, Caldwell opened the door, holding it open so Swain could exit easily. One hand atop his cane, the grand general extended his arm, allowing a raven to take perch upon it. The bird cawed happily, head swiveling rapidly in excitement, it's many eyes blinking I unison. "Ah, Beatrice, my lovely companion. Have you been keeping watch? How's our little friend doing thus far?" Beatrice cawed, making chirping and clicking sounds in response to swains questions, as if informing him of secret information, which she most likely was. "I see...hmm...so he is not useless after all. That is a good thing to note. Come then, Caldwell, let us meet with our newest friend."

Giving said man no time to react, Swain hurried away, Beatrice perched happily upon his shoulder. Caldwell was quick to follow, though as he neared Swains side, Beatrice turned and glared at the assistant. Caldwell glared back, though quickly turned his attention in front of him, so he wouldn't run into anything or anyone. Walking through carpeted, blood red halls, dotted with ornaments and paintings, the two men and bird began to ascend. Up stairs, through long, winding halls, passed countless rooms and finally pushing past a set of dark, oaken wood doors the pair went. Upon entering, Swain and Caldwell were greeted with the sound of talking.

"I see...in any case I offer my deepest condolences for your father. I promise you, I will help in your search as much as possible...though, are you sure you do not want to join the glorious revolu-" the robotic, German like voice was cut off by another voice, a woman's. "A tempting offer, but I'd rather keep my body the way it is. Thank you for your help in the search for my father, I'm very grateful." Swain quirked an eyebrow as he came upon the sight of Katarina, leaning back against the wall, a glass full of wine in one hand. Standing before her, covered from head to toe in a suit of metal, was none other than Viktor. Katarina took a sip of the wine, looking up and over the inventors shoulder, to Swain. Giving the grand general a smirk, she pushed herself off the wall, giving Viktor a pat on the shoulder. "It seems our conversation has come to an end. I expect to see your drones searching the lands. See you around, inventor." With those parting words, Katarina stalked past Viktor, Swain and Caldwell, with her glass of wine in hand. Viktor, on the other hand, set down the wine bottle, of course not after filling up his own glass and taking a sip of it. "Greetings, grand general. We finally meet face to face."

It was strange, seeing the Piltovian with one's own eyes. The body of a human, matched together with that of unstoppable technology...such a sight to behold! Even more so when a part of Viktors body would hiss or a gear would creak softly as it turned in place, before stopping. "Indeed...face to face..." Swain murmured, eyeing the bottle of wine that Viktor and Katarina had so carelessly drunk out of. Viktor, seemingly oblivious to the stare, raised his glass of wine to his face, where a small slit opened up, allowing the drink to disappear inside. "Forgive me for asking, but I thought you could not drink liquids? Does it not hurt your insides? Your mechanical parts?" Caldwell asked, bowing his head as he did so, so as to show he had no bad intentions when asking. Viktor looked at the man, considering his words before speaking. "It is a complicated process...the fact of the matter is I can extract the fermented acids in alcohol, turning it-" Swain raised his hand. "Forgive me for interrupting, however we have more pressing matters to attend to then listening to how you digest your food and drink. Tell me, Viktor, are you aware of how big the plans truly are? This is not just some magically empowered sword to swing around, no simple extra arm to add to our fighters. What you are to build is what could very well change the tides of battle, could end this war once and for all."

Viktor looked unimpressed, nodding his head curtly. "Swain, I am building an army and starting a revolution for the glory of mechanical engineering. I understand the grandness of this, and thus need no further prodding." Swain nodded and moved to take his seat, seated at a large desk reserved for the grand general. "Good. Now then, why don't you show me this fantastic weapon of yours? I'm curious to see how well it may aid Noxus, and more importantly, how it may aid me." Viktor chuckled softly, nodding his head. The robotic arm attached to Viktors shoulder moved, opening up and projecting a hologram, showing a device similar to the nexus, though without the large diamond in the middle. In place of the large diamond, was what appeared to be a large pyramid structure, with cables, buttons and plenty of things swain couldn't even name. "This, is the answer to your problems. This, grand general, is what will be the undoing of Demacia, and the uprising, for not only Noxian greatness, but for the great revolution!"

"Yes...well then, in any case, this machine looks very strange. I asked for a weapon, not a sculpture of Shurimas ancient artifacts. What does it do, exactly?"

Viktor chuckled, as if the question was absurd. "Why, it's very simple what it does. You see, with this machine...you...ummm...in all truthfulness, I do not yet know what this machine will do. I have built it up to be a cannon of sorts, to bombard the enemies. However, to power it, it needs a source of raw power...power you can give to me." Swain tensed at this, Viktor sensing it and raising a hand. "Now now, I don't mean taking power from you, I simply need a blood sample to inject into the machine to power it up. With your amount of power, it should be able to charge it hundreds if not thousands of times over, not only allowing it to fire continuously, but more powerful shots. Simply imagine it, the battlefield littered with dying Noxians, your army being ousted back...when suddenly, from the air, comes death. Hundreds of blasts of my beautiful machine rains down upon the enemy, crushing them instantly, wiping away the opposition. Of course, it wouldn't be so successful if it wiped away your own army as well, so I have come up with a prototype of a standard force shield, to protect from the blasts and to leave your soldiers unharmed."

Swain, while he seemed interested, also seemed very unhappy with the news he was just given. "I wanted you to build me a machine of war...a machine, a mechanism that would turn the tides of battle, Viktor. In the siege of Ionia, we used machines such as these to bombard the Ionians with chemicals. I expected something much more grand Yet you come to me, in my home, and tell me that to power this...'weapon', I am to give pints, quarters maybe even a few gallons of blood? All go simply start it up? And what if the blood is not enough? Perhaps the machine turns on, but then what? Suddenly, it explodes, what am I to do then? Perhaps it starts up only to target my own army instead of the enemies...this is very unsatisfying news, Viktor. I expected better from you."

The robotic man took in all these words silently, not reacting to them, though clearly just as unhappy with the report. If the man could frown, he most likely would have. Thankfully, swain could frown for the both of them. With a flick of his fingers, the robotic arm zapped the desk in half, Viktor easily kicked it away, as he strode up to the grand general and glaring down at him. "You expected better? I expected better as well, when I first heard of the grand general. I expected to come upon a man to be feared, a man who stood tall with power and towered over his enemies. I expected a man I could humble myself too and join together with. Instead, I come here and find a cripple, whose only power is a few bird tricks. Yet you wonder why it is you have not won the war." Caldwell's head nearly exploded, shocked someone would ever speak to the grand general in that way. How could someone ever say such words to Viktor, the mad scientists who was known for not only being ruthless, but also his powerful creations and some even say the powerful magics he wielded. And to swain? How was it possible to look that man in the eyes and even speak? Swain, the cold blooded, no-pain-felt, killer Mage that had single-handedly grabbed Noxus from its steady decline and brought it back up to a steady rise in greatness.

Caldwell watched the two titans stare one another down, a battle of will zapping between the two men. It was a sight to see, one that Caldwell would not soon forget. "I see...perhaps we both have bad judgement...perhaps we are two opposing forces clashing together. In the end, I care little for what we are. I will expect a more complete presentation when I call for you once more, Viktor. You are dismissed." With those finishing words, the mechanical man gave a stiff bow, before turning on his heels and disappearing, leaving a very frightened Caldwell and a very disappointed Swain behind.

Viktor cursed the grand general, Noxus and everyone in it as he stormed past the many guards lining the hallways, most of whom reeked of alcohol, sweat, and other unsavory things. "Take me to Bandle city...there is a rat awaiting me there, and I wouldn't want to be late." Viktor ordered, hopping into the awaiting carriage, whose servants hesitated. "B-but swain has ordered us to take you-" the mad scientist whirled on the servant girl. "I DON'T CARE WHAT SWAIN SAYS! TAKE ME TO BANDLE CITY OR SAY YOUR LAST WORDS!" No one else needed further prompting, closing the carriage doors and preparing for the trip. In a few, short minutes, the carriage and its deadly rider found themselves on the path to Bandle city, where a certain Yordle awaited.

"Such pitiful creatures..." Viktor hissed unhappily, stepping out of the carriage, whose horses stamped their feet unhappily, tired from the sudden speed they were forced to go at. "You are to wait here for me until I return. Be a good boy and get the horses water and such. If you leave or you are not awaiting me on the carriage when I return, I will find and kill you." Those final, loving words were ended with a quick turn, before Viktor was walking away, Yordles glaring in disbelief and fear at the metal man. Some made to speak to the man, only to be held back by his brethren, who knew it was better to not mess with the scientist.

Bandle city was a nice place...if you liked overcrowding, dozens of smells smacking you in the face, loud noises, the chatter of a thousand different voices and forcing your way through a sea of tiny Yordles, all making the road much harder to traverse. It wasn't that the roads were packed, simply fear when placing your foot down, you would step on one of the little buggers. Viktor, however, did not have that fear, and made it quite clear to the Yordles that he would crush them underfoot if they weren't quick enough to move out of his way. Batting one poor Yordle aside with his staff, Viktor forced his way to the side of the street, cutting through an alleyway, as he traversed the streets for a certain laboratory. It was quite easy to spot, in the distance, but actually getting there through the streets, was the challenge...which was made easy thanks to a few well placed lasers. "That's not nice!" A Yordle chirped, rubbing his singed, smoking butt. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Viktor used his staff like a bat, sending the poor creature flying. "Would anyone else like to tell me what I can and cannot do? Would anyone else like to stop me? Hmm?" With no response but a few silent glares, Viktor continued on his way. If he could grin, he would be grinning from ear to ear. Even if the mad scientist could not grin, there was one Yordle whose smile was large enough for 4 people.

Kicking the door in, Ziggs dropped what he was holding, instinctively ducking for cover, as the device shrieked loudly before creating a small explosion, smoke rising from where it once was. "Aw...I worked so hard on that too..." The smile on Ziggs face betrayed the sorrow in his voice. "Viktor! The crazy, mechanical scientist of zaun who really needs to install some emotions, because wow! Your a cold man! Has anyone ever told you that you look good? You should get a girlfriend, try orianna. Have-" the machine gun of rambling words was stopped when Viktor grabbed the yordle by the throat with one hand and yanked him up, choking him. "You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Viktors response was a wheezing cough. Dropping the still smiling yordle, the metal man stepped over the tiny creature, examining the vast contraptions and items scattered around the laboratory. "It seems you've been busy since I left...building quite a few helpful items...all of which I'm sure explode in one way or another."

The grinning Yordle massaged his throat, white toothed grin shining in the daylight. "Indeed. Most of these lovely toys are built to go BOOM!" He stated giddily. It was strange and at times a bit intimidating how much the seemingly gentle yordle loved his explosions. "For example, this one over I like to call boom, and bigger boom. Why, you may ask? Well, when fired, it sends out a shotgun like blast, similar to graves buckshot. Following it, in a widespread radius, is another set of smaller explosions, that make killing things behind cover a whole lot easier! It also just makes killing things easier in general!" Ziggs excitedly pointed out said weapon, showing it off proudly, as if it was a great invention. "I see...well, in any case I have come to call in the debt you owe me."

Laughing manically, Ziggs clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh yes yes yes! This'll be a BLAST! What do you need? Some explosives? Some boom? Maybe you want me to install some emotions? Oh! I know! You want to try out Blitzcranks dating service, but your afraid of what others will think of you, and so-" once again, the tiny Yordle was yanked up by the scruff of his neck. "I need a power source, you disgusting worm. I need something powerful, something that will make my machine not only function but make it stronger!" Ziggs thought about this for a moment, seemingly not caring about the way he was being grabbed. "If you need a power source, I think I have just the thing for you...if you'd just put me down of course." Dropping the Yordle, Viktor motioned for him to hurry. Waddling over a to safe, hidden behind a few choice objects, the Yordle threw it open and pulled out...something beautiful. Viktor stared at the dazzling item before him, hands reaching out and gently taking it from Ziggs hands, into his own. In Viktors hands, with gentle flashes of electricity, was a reactor like none other. Pulsing in violet light, the reactor fizzled at Viktors touch, as though purring, happy to be in the mad scientists presence. "It's a little something I came up with not long ago. I was going to give it to Jayce, but the knuckleheads too busy fawning over Caitlyn to come here and take it. Nonetheless, seems like the perfect thing for your current situation."

Viktor was too busy examining the glorious object to notice Ziggs slow but steady progress to the door. "Of course, I didn't say it was gonna be free, now did I?" Ziggs slammed the door shut, before turning and running away, laughing maniacally, whilst pulling out a remote detonator. "BOMBS AWAY!" Ziggs yelled, pressing the only button on the remote. Instantaneously, the laboratory locked down, the door sealing shut, windows being boarded up by thick sheets of metal. The big boom Ziggs had been hoping for, sadly, did not go off.

"Aww..." Ziggs whined, slapping the detonator before pushing the button a few more times, unfortunately to no avail. "Oh well!" Curling into a ball, the Yordle laughed as he rolled away, a small explosion following him as one of his many bombs went off, sending him flying. Viktor, on the other hand, was not laughing. "DAMN YORDLE! CURSED, WRETCHED RAT!" The metal man howled. The once full of life generator had stopped working, apparently a fake, which shouldn't have come as a surprise. None the less, Viktor was not happy. "RELEASE ME FROM THIS CONFINEMENT, AND I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH QUICK!" Slamming his staff against the door, the metal groaned in protest, but did not yield. Even Viktors powerful laser could not penetrate the solid metal, leaving only scorched marks, but no real damage. For a few moments, Viktor pounded away at the rooms walls, firing laser after laser, slamming his staff into weak spots of the walls and simply doing all he could to try and escape. Yet, the walls did not yield, no matter how much of a beating they took. He would've continued had a flash of brilliant purple light not stopped him.

"What the devil?" Viktor growled, turning around to come face to...face to face, with a small, smiling Yordle with a hat much too large for her and a floating...pixie? The small, black creature whizzed around the Yordle, before landing atop her shoulder and whispering something into her ear. "Really? Ok!" The yordle chirped, walking forward and tapping Viktor with her staff. "You look like you could use some help! Want me to help? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" The robotic man would've burnt the yordle to a crisp had he not been so interested in where she came from and why she was there with him. "I must escape this place, yes. I am trapped in the confines of-" without another word, he was zapped with magic, sent spiraling through a purple slide, only to end up on his ass in his lab. Groaning, Viktor stood up, rubbing his metallic behind, glaring at the purple yordle who had followed him. "You miserable little-"

"My names lulu, this here's my friend pix, and we can help you with your power problem! I got magic! Also, you're too serious! You should learn to smile more! Want something purple to eat?" Snapping her fingers, lulu summoned what looked like a purple hotdog, wolfing it down in one swift bite, before licking her fingers and looking back at a stunned and very confused Viktor. "In a matter of seconds you have completely turned my world upside down..." He grumbled, shaking his head. "You say you can help me power my machine...but at what cost?" Pix was quick to be at Lulus side, whispering who knows what into the small mages ear. Lulu nodded, smiling and giggling. "Good idea!" Turning to Viktor, she gave her answer. "Don't worry about the cost! We can talk business later! For now, let's get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all for coming! It's a pleasure to see so many eager faces! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the creation all have been waiting too see! I present to you, my fellow scientists, my fellow inventors...BLITZCRANK!" The veil was parted, and out walked the steam powered golem, looking around at all the new faces. "This beautiful machine, this beautiful creation, was created by only the finest hands, developed by none other then I, Professor Stanwick!" A roar of approval and joy exploded from the crowd of scientists, engineers, inventors and anyone there to see._

 _That professor...Stanwick...he had taken Viktor's glorious creation and used it for himself! He had taken the credit! He had stolen what should've been Viktors! That should've been Viktor up there on the stage, being handed the golden award for top inventor! That should've been him in the headlines of the newspapers! That should've been him being interviewed and revered by all! That should've been him! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN HIM!_

* * *

Viktor awoke with a start, sighing as he realized it was just a dream, a memory of his past. It was strange...in his dreams, Viktor could feel things. It was vague, but he knew that he was feeling emotions, even if a little. The vague memory of jealousy, after having a crippling loss to the bastard known as professor Stanwick. The man who stole what was rightfully Viktors. In his dreams, he could vaguely feel that burning, fiery rage in his chest, the feeling of his chest tightening. He could feel it!

Yet, as soon as he was awake, the feelings were gone. No emotions, no sensations, no senses except for his sight. It was odd, but Viktor paid no mind to it, as he had more important things. The glorious evolution couldn't simply begin and progress if no one worked on it! Moving to get out of bed, Viktor jumped at the sight of Lulu peeking over the edge of the bed, lips puckered as she watched him. "You scream a lot in your sleep. Who's Stanwick? Is he the bad guy from the Star Wars? Is he your enemy? How did you sleep? You should get tested. You want some purple waffles? Hey! Why are you getting your staff? Are we gonna play baseball? You should-"

"WHACK!"

Lulu groaned, clutching her head from where the staff had viciously come down. "What are you doing here? I thought I specifically told you to go home. Once we finish with powering the generator, you leave, and then come back the next day at our designated time to continue. Nothing more, nothing less. I thought we had an understanding." Lulu looked up at the towering man, glaring at him. "We do have an agreement, but-PURPLE!" Without a seconds hesitation, Lulu dashed away, pix following quickly behind, Viktor watching in disbelief as the tiny Mage climbed up one of his many contraptions and began gnawing on a purple crystal imbedded into the machine. He had learned quickly to keep any and all purple things away from her, yet, as if purple things appeared around her, there was always something for her to be found gnawing on. It was strange, not that she loved purple so much (though it was), but that she could gnaw on things much harder and much larger then her teeth should be able to chew on. "Woman! Get down from there! Stop chewing on my machine you little goblin!" Lulu paid no heed to Viktors words, only stopping once she had fantastically torn off huge chunks of Viktors machine to get to the purple crystal.

Pushing off the machine, lulu floated to the ground, using her hat to safely float down, landing in front of Viktor. "You talk too much. You're too serious, let's get started! I'm bored! Hurry up!" Lulu whined, spinning on her heel and hurrying away. For the past few days, ever since their first meeting in Ziggs lab, they had been working side by side. Viktor provided the generator, working to improve it and his war machine, while Lulu just ran around on candies he had given her, powering the generator with incredibly unstable blasts of magic, all while yelling and yapping about how she loved the color purple in such high speeds he couldn't understand her. It was like any other, somewhat normal day for the both of them, except for something...out of the ordinary (as if the rest of what was happening wasn't out of the ordinary). His machine...was glowing. Well, glowing wasn't necessarily the problem, as the crystal at the center always had a soft blue glow. What wasn't normal, was the purple aura slowly seeping into the crystal, like a virus sinking its teeth into it, infecting it and corrupting it in it's pretty purple glow. At first Viktor though that perhaps Lulu had messed around with the controls and had accidentally set it off, but then why would that strange color be sinking into it? Looking around, he sure enough found Lulu yelling something about a purple hippo she road from Ionia to Bilgewater and back, fighting off the evil unicorn prince who was trying to steal her cupcakes. He couldn't help but wonder how much of her crazy story was true.

The hyper little Mage was still firing off powerful blasts of magic, the purple blasts seemingly being absorbed by the crystal, which was by this point a light, almost pinkish color. He would've yelled at her to stop but knew that no matter how loudly or how much he yelled, she would ignore him and continue dancing around, pix zipping about her, nearly being hit by her staff many times, yet always quick enough to dodge the swipe. Viktor was quick to grab her and shake her about a bit, stopping her continuing flow of magic, but not her mouth. "Oh hi! Oh hi! Oh hi! You look unhappy! Unhappy! Unhappy! Oh! Remember the time I told you about when I accidentally gave pix a-HEY! Did you know you look unhappy? You should paint a smile on your face! You should-"

*smack*

"Get a hold of yourself woman! Something is wrong with the core nuclei! The crystal is not supposed to be purple! What did you do?!" Lulu was dazed for a moment, a confused frown on her lips, which was quickly flipped upside down and into an excited smile. "Oh! You see it too?! I thought it was just me and pix seeing things with our faerie eyes! I guess we're not crazy after all!" That was not the answer Viktor was hoping for, and he shook lulu a bit more, before letting her come back to her senses. "What did you do?! If you don't answer me right now I will-" Lulu was quick to cut him off. "Well, I thought, blue is such a boring color! It's just so...boring, you know? So I decided to give it a little flare! A little life! Purple is a prettier color after all!" Apparently Lulu wasn't gonna explain further as to what exactly she did, going on, rambling about how purple was the holy color and that people who didn't like purple were going to be eaten by the giant purple worm, who was the keeper of the gates to purple heaven.

Dropping the little Mage, Viktor hurried to one of the many panels surrounding his glorious creation, flipping it on and watching as it ran a diagnostic test. "All systems online...all systems...all systems...a-all-all-all-all-" the computer began to stutter, the screen flickering, before an arc of electricity zapped the control panel, effectively shutting it down and forcing Viktor to step back. Looking upon his machine, Viktor watched in shock, amazement and horror as purple arcs of electricity began to fly off and strike whatever they landed on, even if that meant striking itself. "NOOOOOO! MY MACHINE! MY BEAUTIFUL MACHINE!" From what was once the war machine, destined to finish the war between Noxus and Demacia, that was destined to help Viktor and his glorious revolution, was now destroying itself, and along with it everything in the vicinity. Ducking just in time to avoid having his head blown clean off, Viktor looked around for Lulu.

He spotted her dancing about, hopping happily out of the way of consent strikes from the machine, while pix silently yelled to her, waving his arms in a vain attempt to get her to listen too him. "Don't worry pix, we'll be fine!" Pix didn't seem to be agreeing with her, considering his wings nearly got torn off many a time now. Nevertheless, he dutifully danced around her, never leaving her side, even when a loud alarm began to screech, the laboratory filling with an ominous red light. The core nuclei (otherwise known as the crystal), as Viktor had called it, was now pink, emanating ominous flashes of pink light, along with the constant barrage of lightning strikes. Cracks, however, were beginning to appear on the crystal, letting out streams of light that seared whatever it touched, the very air hissing in protest. For lulu, this was a fun game, where she would now have to not only dodge the electrical attacks, but also the burning rays of light. It was fun! For Viktor, on the other hand, this was a disaster. While the sheer power of it was beautiful, the fact that it was going to most likely end up killing him, was not. Thankfully he had a backup for emergencies like this. Using an external hard-drive, located in a safe house in zaun, the machine herald had successfully found a way to download his very being, his mind and all his vast knowledge into another form. What's the point of being a robot if you only fit into one body? Nonetheless, Viktor was well prepared for a hasty escape...he simply wasn't prepared for the powerful explosion that came next.

The crystal, having soaked up too much power, had cracked, and with that crack came the inevitable explosion following it soon after. A surge of pure, uncontrolled power flowed out and over Viktor, enveloping his world in a dazzling array of purple and pink. Lulu screamed, though with joy, rather than fear. Even as Viktors robotic body was seared, as his laboratory was torn apart by the machines raw power, he couldn't help but wonder how crazy someone had to be to be joyful when their life was coming to an end. He couldn't continue contemplating Lulus insanity, as he felt himself being...not evaporated, but instead being sucked back, pulled by some strange force. In a matter of seconds, Viktor was thrown up, into the air and then sucked through a purple vortex, a very unmanly scream leaving his...'lips'. It felt like he was falling, spinning around and around in a tornado of purple energy. Yet, as quickly as it started, it was over, and with a heavy 'thud', Viktor landed on the floor.

Opening his eyes, Viktor looked around him, watching the dust settle over his now destroyed laboratory, and the now...gone machine! It was gone! It wasn't destroyed, no, the entire machine had disappeared, leaving a burnt shadow of where it had once been. While it was disappointing that his wonderful machine was now gone, Viktor was just happy he could be alive. His heart was pounding in his chest!

...

VIKTOR DIDN'T HAVE A HEART! Feeling his chest, Viktor sure enough felt the gentle, rhythmic beating of...his heart. But, how was that possible?! Also, why was his chest so soft and squishy?

Looking down, Viktor gasped, looking at his now female body! His once mechanical chest, now topped by two perfectly round spheres, like a pair of strawberries atop a cupcake. A metal band was wrapped tightly around his...er...her chest. Raising her hands up to her face, Viktor saw that one hand was normal, while the other was mechanical. In fact, one of her arms was entirely mechanical, up to her shoulder, where the signature third arm branched off, hanging just above her head. Viktors staff lay at her feet, legs both normal. She wore a long, black skirt that covered most of her legs, though had slits cut into it, so as to make walking in it easier, while also giving lovely flashes of her legs. "What in the world happened?" She murmured, getting to her feet. Looking around for a way to look at herself, Viktor spotted some broken glass lying on the floor, and hurried to it. Picking it up, she gasped again at the sight. Pitch black hair, short and a bit messy. It reminded her of when she was human...and a man...what the hell had happened?

"To answer your question, we were sent to a parallel universe, one where all the league champions are female. Don't worry too much about your look, I'm sure you'll find some way to spice it up." A voice spoke out, getting Viktors attention. Turning around, his-er, her eyes landed on a very strange sight. Standing there, hands on her hips, was Lulu. Not the annoying little midget Lulu that everyone hated for being so damn annoying with her polymorph's and crazy antics, but a human sized Lulu, a human looking Lulu with clothes much too small for her now bigger frame. With her tight clothing, Lulus clothes accentuated her now large breasts, her curves and leaved a bit too much leg room. "Before you ask any questions, allow me to explain a few things." Lulu said, raising her hand to quiet whatever Viktor was about to say. "We are still in Runeterra, in Valoran, simply in another dimension. The world hasn't changed except for the fact every league champion is a woman. How did we get here? I'm glad you asked. We were sent here via your machine, which was powered by my magic. I, in my foolish other self, decided to mess around with the crystal and that's why, when fully charged, we were sent here. I won't explain further on that. However, as you can see, your machine is not here. Neither are many of your things, and from the look of this place, we won't be either if we stay any longer. Come, I'll explain while we head to Swains office."

Lulu, not waiting for Viktor, spun on her heels and began walking away. The laboratory was indeed destroyed, torn apart and thrown around like a rag doll. Parts of the floor, where strikes of magic had hit were a searing yellow, almost white color as the metal melted and bent inwards. Lulu, with a few waves of her hand, was able to push away most of the large rubble, clearing a path that lead to the nearest door. It wasn't long before they stood outside the laboratory, looking on as the place groaned in protest, before collapsing entirely, the entry being blocked off completely. "A close one." Lulu said, looking to Viktor, before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, were in a different dimension, therefore you're no longer Viktor, instead, your name is Viktoria, the machine herald. Swain is still the grand general of Noxus, Katarina is still Katarina, Darius and Draven are still Darius and Draven...simply very buff females. Now, I'm sure you're probably wondering, as you so state it, 'what the devil is going on?' Well, simply put, your machine teleported us to another dimension, a parallel reality, and if you want to return to our home dimension, you need to retrieve all the parts of your machine. Like I said before, your machine isn't destroyed, it's simply been...disassembled and hidden in very...unusual spots."

Viktor, or Viktoria as she was called in this new dimension, had finally regained some form of consciousness as she followed Lulu. "Ok...you say that it's been hidden, but you don't say where. My laboratory may be destroyed, but that does not mean I am useless. I am a genius! The ultimate form of creation! Tell me where the parts are so-"

"In women."

"..."

"The parts to rebuild the machine and return home have been magically put...into women. Not just any women, mind you, but league champions." Lulu held out her hand, a purple screen glowing too life in the air above it. Cartoonish figures were on the screen, scattered around Runeterra. "All these dots stand for a woman with one of your machines parts inside of her. It isn't literally inside of her, so don't get the idea you can simply capture and dissect them, as that's not how this works." Viktoria sighed disappointedly. So close...

"In order to get your machines parts back, you must find and not only tame each woman, but bring them to release."

Viktoria was no poet, but she thought she knew what Lulu was saying, and didn't like it one bit. "Could you perhaps explain that last bit clearer?"

Lulu sighed, shaking her head before closing her hand, the magical screen disappearing. "It means, if you ever want to get back home, to when you were a male, you must find each and every one of the women on the map, get them to fall in love with you and then have sex with them. It shouldn't be too hard, really. Just flaunt a few curves, be kind for once and you should be fine. Now, before you blow your stacks and go crazy, take a deep breath and try calming down. You'll have all the time you want to scream and yell later. Right now we need to get to Swains office, not only to prove what I'm saying is true, but also because if we don't tell her the machine was "destroyed" and she finds out we didn't tell her, Swain will kill us."

Viktoria was quick to catch up too Lulu, who didn't wait for her to follow. "How do you know about all this? How do you know what I have to do to get back home and how? How do you know what women I need to get to fall in love with me?"

Without any hesitation, Lulu looked over her bare, purple shoulder, a grin upon her lips. "Simple...its because of magic!" Viktoria didn't seem happy with that answer, and so Lulu sighed and gave in. "Ok, fine...the real reason is because, in my foolish other form, I thought it would be funny to send you somewhere in a different dimension as a prank. Forgive me, my other form is quite...stupid. In the end, there is no point being mad at me, seeing as we can't change what's already been done." As much as Viktoria wanted to rip apart Lulus body and dance around on her corpse, Lulu was right, there was nothing she could do now that they were already in this situation. Might as well suck it up, figure out a compromise to this stupid situation and get back into her own dimension, the one where she was preferably a man!

Nonetheless, Viktoria stayed silent the whole way to Swains office, passing by few guards, who nodded at them as they passed by, not sparing a second glance at Lulu. It seemed that they knew better to question why a Yordle was in Noxus, considering Swain would probably have Urgot decapitate their families for ever doubting him. Come to think of it...what did Urgot look like now? As a female...

The thought of that abomination as a female...Viktoria hoped dearly she wouldn't have to get that thing to fall for her. If she did, she would just jump off a building. It'd be much easier than having to deal with that...mass of sewed up flesh and most likely decaying skin. It truly was a miracle he was alive, and sadly, it didn't seem like Urgot would be dying any time soon. Viktoria was forced back into reality when she ran into Lulu, who had stopped in front of the ominous doors leading where few besides Darius, Draven, Katarina, Talon and swain himself could enter and exit...alive, that is. "Hey, get your mind together. Once we walk past these doors, you can't act clueless, otherwise they'll suspect you of being some sort of Demcian spy, playing as Viktoria in order to gain information. Don't act surprised when things happen and try to keep yourself from asking too many questions. It's just like when you were a man...with a few added things."

Once again, Lulu did not go into detail about those 'added things', though Viktoria guessed she would see what those things were soon enough. Knocking on the doors twice, the pair didn't have to wait long before the doors swung inwards, greeted by the smell of wine and a cigar somewhere in the distance. Of course, those weren't the only things that greeted them. With a fist full of short, purple hair, a large figure towered over the now female Swain, keeping the master tactician pressed up against his-er, her desk. Viktor recognized who the person was immediately. Darius, hand of Noxus, only as a female. At the sound of the door opening, Darius let go of swain, turning to look at Viktoria and Lulu. Dressed in the more or less same armor (with a bit more skin showing), Viktorias jaw nearly dropped as she looked upon Darius figure. Even as a woman she was ripped, taller than most humans, with breasts big enough to be milked, yet stout enough that they never faltered. Darius frowned at the sight of the pair, grunting as she ran a hand through her spiky black hair, the signature white streak of hair standing out like a red flag. While Darius seemed unhappy to see them, Swain seemed dazed, her green dress ruffled and having been lifted a bit, showing a decent amount of leg, and a hint as to what Darius and her had been up too.

Noticing that she wasn't alone, Swain quickly re-adjusted herself, making sure her dress was how it should be, top covering her modest sized breasts as much as needed. Even as the grand general turned back to the pair of visitors, a bandana around her mouth, a blush still danced along her cheeks. "So that's what's behind the mask..." Viktoria murmured, getting a nod from Lulu. "I was not expecting either of you to come here...I'm assuming you have something urgent to tell me if you had to disturb me and-" Swain stopped, coughing awkwardly as she glanced away. "So, what is it that you need? If it's nothing of importance then I would like to return to some very urgent business that requires taking care of." Darius snickered as she poured herself a glass of what appeared to be whiskey, if the brand had anything to say.

"Well, with all due respect Swain, we must inform you that the machine you hoped would help end the war between the rival kingdoms has been...destroyed. However, before you become enraged, know that Viktoria and I are able to repair and start the machine up once again. We simply need some time to do so." Swain, who had raised up her staff to cast a spell, sighed before setting it back in the ground, shaking her head in a most disappointed way. "I would kill you for your failure, but if you are able to fix it, then I expect you to do so. Now begone, before I truly become enraged." Lulu nor Viktoria needed anymore prodding, hurrying away before they truly felt the wrath of the grand general.

"Now tell me one more time how this works." Viktoria said, sitting across from Lulu in one of Noxus most esteemed coffee shops. It was full of rich noblemen and women from all over, all looking down on one another, trying to best everyone they came into contact with by showing off their vast resources and knowledge. It was stupid, really, and Viktoria found herself many-a time nearly kill a few of them, but Lulu was always there to stop her.

Said woman sighed as she took a sip of her now purple coffee. "I thought I already explained this too you..."

Viktoria nodded. "You did, I just...need to wrap my head around it. Normally I could care less about some stupid human woman, but now that I can feel again...it's strange. Getting someone to fall for me but not loving them...oh who the hell am I kidding? I don't care I just want to go home! Now tell me one more time!"

Lulu rolled her eyes, looking around at those who were now watching them, startled by Viktorias outburst. "Look, in order to return home, you will need to find every woman with a piece of your machine and not only get them to fell in love with you, but also get them to have sex with you. After you've done that, you'll receive your machine part and the person who has the machine part will have their memories erased, so as to not hamper the rest of the women you need to conquer. After all, it'd be very difficult to get someone to fall for you when you already have 5, 6 maybe 7 other lovers waiting for you at home."

Viktoria let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in her chair. "Thank goodness..." A frown appeared on her face as soon as the words left her mouth. "Thank goodness?! I don't care about some stupid human girls! I am the machine herald! I can do whatever I want! I could care less about them! These stupid human emotion will not stop me! No one will stop me!" Lulu shook her head as Viktoria continued on and on, eventually stopping when she realized something.

"Wait, Lulu, who is the first person on the map I need to...you know."

Lulu smiled, leaning in close. "The first person on the list is..."

* * *

 **((That's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave your thoughts in the comments/pms! For this story I want to hear your suggestions as to who the first girl Viktoria should have to 'tame' should be. Now I obviously have my own ideas and plots, but I would like to hear who you guys want me to pair up. It could be anyone from the league, maybe an OC, whatever! Just tell me, I'll think it over and if it's good enough, I'll turn it into a chapter. Now, for this story I'm hoping to make the chapters where Viktoria must 'tame' a woman at least 2-3 chapters. Keep in mind, those from rival city-states/enemies of Viktoria will have longer chapters, due to it not being easy to fall for someone you hate. There will be smut/lemon/sexy times, and I'll change the title of the lemon chapter so if you want to skip it, you can. Other than that, thank you for reading, and I'll see you, in the next chapter!**

 **BUH BYE!))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A moan slipped past full lips, even as the owner of them tried in vain to suppress her cries of pleasure. Hands gripped the fancy sheets below, as a hand worked tirelessly between milky white thighs. "I never took you too be the submissive one...then again, I never took you too be so sweet either." A woman's voice husked, brushing her lips past the creamy swells of flesh upon her victim's chest, leaving a trail of soft marks consisting of kisses and sharp nips. Her victim could only moan in response, legs spreading invitingly, a silent plea for more, a silent plea that the red haired woman found she could not deny. Curling her fingers inside pink folds, the red-haired woman grinned, feeling the warm, inner walls of her victim tightening around her fingers, desperately trying to milk whatever pleasure they could out of those intruding, delicate fingers.

Hips bucking, chest heaving, mind swirling through the various worlds of ecstasy, the red-haired woman's victim found herself at a loss of what to do, unable to control her own body. It wasn't long before higher pitched, more excited moans left soft pink lips, escalating in volume until they were a symphony of pleasure, declaring for all to hear the act of their lovemaking.

-3 months earlier-

"No...no...you're kidding me! This is some sort of sick joke! I-It's very clever, Lulu, but it's not gonna work! Come on, tell me who the real first target is." Lulu sighed, shaking her head at Viktoria's very frustrating denial of the situation. "This isn't a joke, Viktoria. Your first target truly is Katarina, the Sinister Blade. This isn't some sort of sick joke or me lying to you for whatever reason."

No matter what Lulu said, it just couldn't be true! If it was...what the hell was Viktoria to do? How was she, the Machine Herald, never having loved someone and never truly having emotions, supposed to make one of the most powerful assassins in Valoran fall for her? It was like asking Garen to not say Demacia in almost every sentence, it was impossible! Sighing, Viktoria laid her head on the coffee table, groaning unhappily at this turn of events. Why couldn't it be someone easy? Like Nami, or Sarah fortune? But of course, fate didn't want Viktoria to have an easy time, why would it?

"So...what do we do?" Viktoria asked, looking up at Lulu, who seemed much happier then the machine herald. At the question, Lulu quirked a brow. "We? Well, WE, don't do anything. I will help you as best I can so you don't make a complete idiot out of yourself, but other then that, it's all up to you. You're the only one who's gonna have any sort of influence on Katarina. My hands are tied, and before you ask, no I cannot use magic to simply make her fall in love with you. That's not how these things work."

Yet another idea, crushed under foot...

"Alright...can you at least help me so I know what to say? I've never really...you know...liked anyone before." Lulu sighed at this, nodding her head. "Well of course you haven't, you completely destroyed your own body in order to start some weird revolution. Even if you did have emotions I don't think anyone would've liked you. That may sound harsh, but that's the cold truth." Viktoria glared at the purple magician. "I liked you better when you were still a twerp..."

A shrug in response. "I'm sure you did. Now, we have a lot to work on. Let's get started."

"Ok...so, next question. A girl walks up to you, she's lost and can't find her way home. It's raining, it's cold and she's soaked to the bone. What do you do?"

Viktoria thought for a moment. "I...help her?"

"Good, good. How do you help her? What do you do that helps her? Solve at least one of her problems."

Viktoria furrowed her brow, thinking over the question. "Umm...if I have an umbrella I offer to share it with her, while also giving her directions home or to a nearby inn?"

Lulu smiled at this. "Good, very good. But hold on, the girl you just helped get home is thankful, and asks you for your name. She then asks if you'd like to come inside, to get out of the rain. What do you do?"

"I tell her to go f-uh...I tell her my name and accept the invitation into her home, thanking her for being so generous and telling her that I hope I'm not intruding."

A nod of approval. "Good, good. She offers you a warm meal, warm clothing, even a bed to wait out the storm. Except the bed she offers, is her own. Do you accept and undeniably enter her open arms, or do you decline?"

Viktoria sighed, a blush growing upon her cheeks. "Oh...how the heck is this going to help me win over Katarina?! There will never be a situation where I end up helping her out of the rain! And even if there was, she'd probably find her own way out instead, and she most definitely wouldn't let me into her home, much less her bed!"

Lulu sighed, shaking her head. "This training isn't meant to help you get Katarina herself, this is to help you be more human like. It's not exactly attractive when all you do is spout nonsense about the glorious revolution and how all you care about are your machines. We'll work on Katarina later, but for now, let's just help you get used to your emotions and not see everyone person besides yourself as a lower life form. Don't worry though, once we finish your training you'll be cooler than Will Smith and his clean raps."

Viktoria balled her hands into fists, a very unhappy frown forming upon her lips. "So you're saying, that all this GARBAGE, isn't gonna-wait, who the hell is Will Smith?"

"He's a...you know what, don't worry about it, it'd take too long to explain. Just continue."

Shrugging off Lulus odd reference, Viktoria continued from where she left off. "Anyways, are you saying that what we've been practicing for 4 days now, for hours non stop, isn't even going to help me win over one of the most deadliest assassins in the world?"

"Well...not exactly. It is going to help you, but not as much as you might hope. You need to, like a child, learn what your emotions mean and how to keep them in check. If you don't, you're just going to make yourself look like an idiot and ruin all and every chance of ever getting Kat to fall for you, and more importantly, lose any chance of ever returning home."

Standing from her seat, the machine herald glared down at Lulu. "I am tasked with making countless girls fall for me, and all you're doing is teaching me the basics?! I don't need the basics! I need help, and if you're not going to provide that, maybe I should find someone who will!"

Rolling her eyes, Lulu stood as well, planting her hands on her hips. "Listen to yourself. You're acting like a child who can't control her emotions. Filled with confusion, uncontrolled anger, even fear. These emotions are raging inside of you and you can't take a hold of them because you've barely ever felt them. You don't know what you're dealing with, Viktoria. You're going into this blind, and I'm trying to help you, but I'm fine with not returning home. I can live here as happily as I did back in our dimension. It's your choice whether or not you want to be stuck here for eternity, or whether you want to head home. It's your choice, Viktoria. Go ahead and make a fool out of yourself, it'll be your fault, and you'll inevitably come crawling back to me." Lulu calmly said, though her voice was cold, eyes narrowing dangerously as they stared into Viktoria's.

A silent battle of wills ensued, both mages staring one another down, neither daring to relent. Of course, someone had to give up, and Viktoria was quick to sigh and look away, shaking her head. "Fine...perhaps you're right. Maybe I do need to learn the basics. It's just...how am I going to get so many different girls to fall for me when I've never had one single person fall in love with me? I don't know what love is! I want to know what love is, but I've just never experienced it before. Along with that, having my emotions back...it's completely new to me."

Lulu grinned at Viktorias words. "There is a song reference in what you just said..."

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, I know it's scary. It must be terrifying knowing that you might never get home if you mess up with one of the girls. It must be terrifying just having your emotions back and not being able to control them. There's a lot on your plate, I understand that, but you gotta understand as well that I'm trying to help you. Now, I'm gonna leave you with these books. I want you to read each and every single one of them. They'll help you with your emotions and also with what you should do to act cool."

Viktora furrowed her brow, confusion apparent on her face. "Wait...what? You're just going to leave me here? Where are you even going? We've barely been in this dimension 5 days and you're just going to completely up and leave me?"

Lulu shrugged, waving a hand in the air, creating a small portal. Out from the portal came a set of books, each landing perfectly stacked on the floor of the room that the pair shared. "Sorry Viktoria, but I've got an...appointment, per say. I have somewhere I need to be, places I gotta go, I'm sure you understand."

"Lulu, where in the world did you find the time to make an appointment with someone? All you've done is be here and help me! When did you set up this, 'appointment' of yours?"

The purple loving mage turned to her friend, considering her words carefully before speaking. "We'll...I suppose you can say it was set up before we got here. You see, apparently I have a date. I'm actually quite excited! I've never really been on a date before. At least, not back home."

"A date?! Who the hell did you find that would date you?!" Apparently Viktoria was overstepping a bit, and with a quick blast of magic, the Machine Herald was sent to the ground, groaning in pain. "The person I'm going on a date with, apparently, is Janna. You know, the support with all the tornados and stuff? Blonde? She's cute, and I wonder what it'll be like dating her. It'll probably be quite fun, if things go the way I plan."

Sitting up, Viktoria glared up at Lulu, who smiled innocently right back at her. "Whatever. I'll read your stupid books, just leave so I can have some peace and quiet."

"If you say so. I'll bring back some pie for you. Ciao!" With those parting words and a flick of the wrist, Lulu disappeared into nothingness, teleporting in the strangest way Viktoria had ever seen, leaving behind floating purple particles. As weird as it was, Viktoria had seen weirder.

"Well...I'm all alone...might as well get started on these books." She murmured, sitting down and picking up the first book, frowning at the cover. "What in the world? 'How to make your girl horny in less than a minute-by Archer.' Must I really read this..." Even though Viktoria was uncertain about the magazine, she inevitably opened it up and began to read.

Minutes turned into hours, and as the hours drawled on, the Machine Herald found herself becoming tired, sleepy. So much reading and memorization was tiresome and a few hours later, Viktoria was sound asleep on the couch, book laying on her lap. However, Viktoria was awoken from her peaceful slumber not too long after, awakening to the sound of...a moan? Sitting up, the machine herald looked around, the room dark in the fading sunlight. How long had she been asleep? She didn't know, but from the looks of things outside her window, she had fallen asleep a long while now.

"Oohh~"

There it was again! That soft, strange groan. Viktoria knew for a fact it wasn't some intruder, cause an intruder wouldn't dare make noise, knowing that she was there. So then, who was it? Lulu? But lulu would've woken her up too see how she was doing and how much she had read, maybe even too continue practicing. Moving the book from her lap and carefully standing, Viktoria listened closely before moving, hearing the soft sound once again. Following the sound, it created a very straight path that lead to Lulus bedroom. Was Lulu inside? Was she in pain? It sounded like it. The door, slightly ajar, left a crack for Viktoria to be able to see through. Kneeling down, the machine quietly peeked through, searching for Lulu and why she was making such strange noises.

What Viktoria saw not only made her jaw drop, but also made her cheeks flush red. Laying on Lulus bed, was not only Lulu but Janna, both as naked as the day they were born. Lulu lay atop Janna, face buried in the crook of the blondes neck. A hand worked tirelessly between pale thighs, moving in and out, each motion causing Janna to moan softly and squirm beneath the purple Mage. "Shh...you need to stay quiet. Viktoria is sleeping in the next room. We wouldn't want her to find us in such an act, now would we?" Lulu purred, kissing along the taller woman's jawline. A whimper escaped the blondes lips, her hips moving in rhythm with the fingers plunging her depths.

The purple Mage suddenly stopped, grinning deviously. "Oh...you've suddenly become much wetter. Is it that you enjoy the thought of being caught? Do you enjoy the thrill of perhaps being caught red handed in such a lewd state? Naughty, naughty girl." Even with her chiding, Lulu continued, her hand hidden inside the barrier of Jannas legs.

Viktoria, who had been watching the entire time, shifted uncomfortably. It felt weird to watch them...yet a warm feeling was brewing in her loins, a strange sensation Viktoria had never felt before. Placing a hand on the door, Viktoria tried to get a better look, only to press too hard on the wooden surface and fall forward, into the room. The sound of the door, which flew open, caught the pairs eyes. Both Janna and Lulu turned to see the machine herald herself, laying on the floor, looking up at them with her cheeks flushed. "Hi..."

Startled by the sudden appearance of Viktoria, Janna closed her eyes tightly, legs locking around Lulus hand as she suddenly cried out, arching her back as a tidal wave of pleasure overtook her. For a few moments, Janna writhed beneath Lulu, before finally calming down, her breathing heavy, body sweaty and eyes heavily lidded. Viktoria, who was knew to all this, wasn't sure what just happened.

Lulu, however, knew exactly what had just occurred and grinned deviously, pulling her fingers out from between Jannas thighs. A sticky substance held tightly to the gaps between Lulus fingers, which the purple Mage eagerly licked away. "Mm...a naughty girl indeed." Lulu cooed, before covering Janna in a blanket. Turning to the machine herald, Lulu motioned for her to leave. "What you just saw, Viktoria, was me and this lovely blonde making love. I'll explain all this stuff in more detail later, but for now, can you give us some privacy?" Scurrying away, Viktoria closed the door behind her, cheeks still flushed red with what she thought was embarrassment. Was that what she would have to do for each and every girl? It seemed hard...complicated. If it was, she wasn't quite sure how she would pull it off.

The next morning was rather uneventful. Waking up to the smell of coffee, the machine herald was drawn from her room, sleepily making her way to the tiny kitchen. Not only did coffee await her, but Lulu and Janna, the blonde sitting on the counter. They were both dressed in their usual attire. Lulu was snuggled up close to the blonde, head resting on her shoulder. "Good morning..." Viktoria greeted, startling Janna, who nearly dropped her cup of coffee, and drawing Lulu away from Janna's warmth.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to get some coffee. This human body is terrible at conserving energy." Viktoria grumbled, Lulu handing her a fresh cup of coffee. "About yesterday..." Janna began to say, only to be stopped by a raised hand. "Don't, I really don't care. What you and Lulu do is none of my business. As long as it's not in my face, I'm fine."

A snicker from the purple Mage arose. "Don't worry, if we do anything like that again, we will make sure to lock the door, since you apparently like sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Viktoria didn't have a snarky reply to that, so she stayed silent, grumbling quietly to herself. "In any case...Lulu, I read most of the stupid books you gave me. They kind of helped, but most of them were just really dirty and really useless. I don't understand how that's going to help me make Kat-er...how that's gonna help."

"Well, normally I would've given more romantic books to help with being suave, but in your case I don't think you need to worry about being romantic. Just get the deed done and you should be fine, I thought that's all you cared about after all." Viktoria nodded. "It is! It's simply...a bit strange? I just-YOU KNOW WHAT! I don't have to take this! I'm going to head out, so you two can have sex wherever the heck you want!" With that, Viktoria spun on her heels and left to her room, taking the coffee with her. "What's her problem?" Janna questioned, turning to her purple lover, who smiled and shook her head. "Nothing serious, she's just knew to her emotions and the way her body feels at certain times. She'll get used to it. For now, though...we have more pressing matters to attend to. Isn't that right my little snowflake?" The sultry tone in Lulus voice made it clear what those pressing matters were. Setting aside their coffee, they began to help each other prepare breakfast, each taking turns adding ingredients to the mix.

"God I hate this world! Why do I have to learn such stupid and useless things?! Oh right, cause if I don't I won't be able to return home! I'll be stuck here forever! In this stupid, confusing body!" Viktoria growled as she walked down the streets of Noxus, many of the people besides her looking at her oddly before deciding it'd be safer to move away from the woman talking to herself. "If only I could tear the targets in half and just take out my machines parts! But of course, life isn't gonna make things so easy for me. Why would it?!" Sighing, the machine herald found herself wandering aimlessly through the streets of Noxus, in the richer markets, closer to the small home Swain had given them. It was strange, to see so many dark colors. Normally people would wear lovely blues and oranges and a variety of colors that hurt one's eyes if stared at too long. Yet, Noxians seemed to only wear red, black, brown and occasionally green. Of course there were a few other colors mixed in, but rarely.

It was just a big sea of dull, bland colors...

As curious as she was, Viktoria found she didn't care about the topic much, and instead decided to check out what the vendors were selling. Each vendor had their own respective cart, some big and some small. They lined the streets, like a wall of people, all hollering at the top of their lungs in order to get those passing by to look at them and maybe buy something. The products sold ranged from the strangest looking and smelling food Viktoria had ever seen, to toys for children, to little nick-knacks and souvenirs, to even selling weapons. Yes, there were a certain few Noxian men and women who proudly called to the sea of people, displaying weapons for all to see. Some weapons looked old, rusty and over all useless. Other weapons looked hand made, with lovely inscriptions singling them out as one of a kind. Viktoria felt tempted to get a small dagger, with a lovely inscription of a heart on fire.

But, she felt happy with her wonderful staff and robotic third arm, and so passed on the dagger, which made the vendor very unhappy. He cursed at her as she walked away, only to be silenced as a laser incinerated his cart and melted most, if not all of his weapons. Viktoria looked at him, silently daring him to continue cursing at her. He stayed silent after that.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to tear apart a vendors cart and destroy what he was selling, but too many people looked at her as if she was just another normal person. She wasn't a commoner! She was Viktoria, the machine herald! She was practically a goddess among them! And as such, she expected to be treated with respect! Respect that sadly, no one seemed to give her, simply brushing her off as they walked by, not intimidated in the slightest! It only added another reason as to why she wanted to return home. Still, Noxus was a very kill or be killed place, and while Viktoria regretted nothing, it perhaps wasn't the best idea to destroy someone's things without knowing what they were capable of. The weapons were quite beautiful too...

In any case, Viktoria didn't look back, continuing to walk more or less without direction, simply looking for a place to waste away the time. However, when a person doesn't pay attention to where they are going, the subconscious mind drops hints and suggestions for the brain, slowly but surely choosing a destination without the person actually knowing. That's how Viktoria, after helping some poor children, giving an elderly homeless man some money and nearly killing a group of men surprising her with song, ended up at the gates of the Du Couteau manor.

The manor itself, from the outside at least, was quite beautiful. A beautiful pathway led from the gate, up to the manors door, a lush garden flourishing on either side of the path. Large bushes sat on either side of the door, each sculpted delicately, forming to look like what appeared to be a lotus. "I wonder...is she in there?" What if she was? What if Katarina was just inside, doing who knows what? Someday she would be forced to come here, searching for a romantic relationship with the deadly assassin. It felt crazy to think about it, and the more she thought about it, the more Viktoria's stomach ached.

"Viktoria?" A confused, woman's voice asked from behind the machine herald, causing her to turn in surprise. Standing there, with arms full of what appeared to be groceries, was none other than the Sinister Blade herself. Dressed in her normal attire, Katarina looked Viktoria up and down, obviously confused as to why she was standing outside her home. "We're you waiting for me?" Unable to come up with words, Viktoria simply shook her head, mouth moving, but no words coming out. Sighing, Katarina rolled her eyes. "Look, if you have something to tell me, can we do it inside? Carrying all this crap is making my arms tired. In fact, make yourself useful and take something." Katarina bluntly said, handing the machine herald a large, heavy bag of groceries.

Now forced to follow the assassin, Viktoria followed the redhead into her house, feeling very out of place. This isn't how things were supposed to go! This was bad! She wasn't ready for this! Katarina expected to be told something, some news or something! What the heck was she going to tell her?! I just wanted to stop by and stare at your house from the outside?!

Setting the groceries down on a lovely marble counter, Katarina turned to the other woman, looking at her expectantly. "Well? Isn't there something you have to tell me? Oh, actually, before that, are the drones set up? It's been a few days so I hope you've sent out your drones in search for my father. You told me you would, but I don't see any flying around. Have you forgotten, or were you not planning on sending them out at all? Don't lie to me, I can tell if you're lying." Viktoria felt her chest tighten at this, heart pounding. She had forgotten about the drones! She forgot entirely about that entire scenario with Katarina! But she couldn't let her know...

"I have in fact sent them out already. I feel hurt that you would assume I wouldn't hold up my word. I am a woman of my word, and I told you I would help you find him, and I will do just that." A smile formed upon cherry lips. "That's nice to know. You know I never really thanked you for helping me. My father disappeared a long time ago, and no one seems to be willing to believe he's still out there. But I know he's out there! My father was a powerful man, a strong and resilient man who wouldn't just lay down and die. Yet no one sees that, and I'm beyond grateful that you are willing to help."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing it's...you don't seem like the person that would ever thank someone for something." Viktoria commented, a bit surprised that Katarina thanked her rather then kill her. Sighing, the redhead rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm still the most powerful assassin in the league and in the world. I will still kill you if I feel you're useless, I'm just thanking you for your help because...no one else has helped. Even Cassiopeia, my own sister, has lost hope. She hides herself away in her room, rarely coming out, hating the world for everything that's happened. Yet when you heard about my father, you came right up to me and offered your help. No questions asked, no doubts, simply where I thought he would most likely be and that was it." Katarina chuckled, leaning against the counter. "That's why I thanked you. Though, I can just as easily disembowel you if that's what you want." The thought of disemboweling someone seemed like a happy thought to the assassin, making Viktoria shake her head. "No, no! You've made your point!"

Sheathing the dagger she had pulled out, Katarina nodded. "Alright then. So, what is it that brings you here? There has to be a reason as to why you were just

standing outside my door."

'Oh crap...I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up again! Why must you be so concerned with why I was here?! If I wanted to do something, I would've already!"

Viktoria's inner thoughts battles against one another, trying desperately to come up with something, anything, to help the situation. "I...umm...wanted to know more about your father. You see, my drones are able to scout vast plots of land, but to do it thoroughly takes time, perhaps 3 or 4 times for the drone to go past that plot of land. It could take even longer if the plot of land it's searching is bigger, more densely populated by trees, harder to navigate and such. If I knew more about your father, I'd be able to pinpoint places you think he could be in and search possibilities. Anything that could narrow the search down would help not only me, but you immensely."

Viktoria felt proud of herself for coming up with such a good excuse. She was a genius! Or, at least she thought she was. Katarina simply quirked a brow, thinking over Viktorias words before nodding. "Alright...well, where should I start?"

"From the beginning, preferably."

Nodding, Katarina took a moment to think before speaking. "My father...was a powerful man. A Noxian general, a man of high power and who had earned high respect among the nobles and politicians. In essence, he was the embodiment of a perfect fighter. The 3 best weapons masters in the world, belong to the house of Du Couteau. Myself, my father, and talon. My father taught me everything I know, and more, teaching me how to be not just a good assassin, but the perfect assassin. Outside, in front of everyone, he was a man who could change the world if he so wanted too. With a group of loyal students and men following at his back, my father could've changed Noxus for the better. He could've, and most likely would have, brought Noxus back its original place, as a world power. But of course...he went missing. It wasn't too long ago, actually, when he disappeared. I remember clearly him telling us he would return later in that night, and for us not wait up for him. Little did we know that would be the last time we saw him..."

Taking a shaky breath, Katarina continued. "Outside of his work, my father was a very kind man. Strict, with rules he made us follow, but none the less an angel in a cold world. In fact, every morning he would wake us up to have coffee with him, including Talon, who didn't like waking up early. Together we would sit in our garden and watch the sky change from black, to blue, and then enjoy the morning light shining down upon us. After that, usually he would make us go through some sparring matches with him, before he would head to his study, where he would read silently. Sometimes, when we were younger, he would tell us stories about his time on the battlefield, twisting parts to make it funny, making us laugh with jokes and such. Over all, my father was a great man that taught me about true strength, and was there for me when no one else was. He also taught me how to make a delicious coffee. Would you like to try some?"

Viktoria said nothing for a bit, staring at Katarina silently. "Your father truly was a great man...a great father." She softly said. "Ah, and please, I would love to try some."

With a nod of her head, the red haired assassin got up and moved away, to a Piltovian coffee machine. It wasn't as new, but none the less fancy. "My father taught me that, the key to making an amazing coffee, one must

Moisten it

Tease it

And three, very gently pour plenty of love into it

that's what my father used to tell me as he made coffee. Those were the three most important rules in making coffee."

The coffee was made quicker than Viktoria expected, and as she sipped from it, the war, liquid left a lovely taste in her mouth. "Mm...this is delicious. Better than any coffee I've ever had in my life." Katarina chuckled at that. "Perhaps, but I don't understand how drinking coffee and telling you about my father will help us in any way, shape, or form."

While that may have been true, Viktoria had to come up with something. "No no, it is helpful. It'd take too long to explain why and I'm sure you would cut me off halfway since you were getting bored." Shaking her head, the assassin smiled. "No no, please explain. I honestly find it quite fascinating how your machines work."

'Huh...I never would've taken her for a mechanical kind of girl. Well, here goes nothing.'

"Alright, well, this is how it's going to work..." The rest of the day Viktoria spent talking with Katarina, asking questions about her father and even questions about Katarina herself. At the end of the day, the machine herald was tired, and after a few quick questions, said goodnight to the red haired assassin, before taking her leave. However, the night didn't simply end like that. As they spoke, Viktoria explained how she too would be joining her drones in the search, scanning the ground where they found something that was out of place. If they spotted what could be a sign of human life, Viktoria would venture out, finding whatever the drone had spotted and seeing if it could be of use. On this explanation, Katarina asked if she too could go, as she knew more about what her father would be wearing, or anything he had on him, and would be able to identify what Viktoria couldn't.

That's how, the next day, Viktoria found herself marching along the ground besides Katarina, a drone flying above and ahead of them. "It's amazing how you're able to build such wonderful creations. It's nice to know your inventions are on our side, and not against us. I don't know how Noxus would be able to fight against such powerful creations, even with all our amazing capabilities." Viktoria chuckled at this, shaking her head. "Of course, they were created for battle. To destroy them would be extremely hard." Silence followed, but not for long, as Katarina spoke up once more. "You know, if we're gonna be working together, I would like to know a bit more about who I'm working with."

That was unexpected, considering Katarina was known for killing, rather then talking. "There is nothing to say that you don't already know." Viktoria said, glancing at her red haired companion. "Don't tell an assassin who's spent her entire life in the shadows that there isn't more to the front of something. Come on, tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about myself." Viktoria didn't exactly feel comfortable with the new topic, but decided to humor Katarina by answering some of the most basic questions, which Lulu had helped to answer.

Her favorite food: Strawberry pie, only second to a garlic chicken dish only made in Zaun. Why was it only made in Zaun? Because the only people who knew how to cook it never left Zaun.

Her favorite past time: Building machines, obviously.

Viktoria answered a few other questions, simple questions that anyone would answer when asked. In the end, the pair traded information. Katarinas favorite food was a pastry made by one of the most famous cafes in Noxus, consisting of cherries, cranberries and banana. Her favorite past time was, actually, reading. Killing was a definite close second, but she still loved her books. In fact, the only reason she truly loved books was because of her father, who read to her and Cass when they were younger. They shared a few other things, but other then that, they didn't talk very much. The search went without a clue of what could've been life, but Viktoria assured the assassin that they would find her father, though it would take time.

They returned home that night, both tired and quite happy. Bidding the Du Couteau a goodnight, the machine herald and the assassin parted ways, both not quite sure what happened, but neither upset about it. In fact, it was quite nice to see someone who understood them. Viktoria liked to crush her opponents, as did Katarina! Both had been betrayed, both sought revenge, both sought to destroy Demacia, so many things in common! It was a nice change of pace from all the seriousness of the war.

Unknown to either of them, a certain purple Mage floated high above, watching their every move. "How exciting..."


End file.
